Shiroishitsuji: Opposites Will Attract Eventually
by Kuku Klock
Summary: Sorry I stink at summaries . PLease read it though. Pairing C/S C/OC, S/OC and other randomly planned pairings for the random moments.
1. Those Children, Meeting

**Shiroishitsuji: Opposites Will Attract Eventually**

**Chapter one: Those children, meeting  
**

**INU: Hello everyone! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic... Though I've gone through at least seven different versions of this fanfic! Please be nice!**

**Sebastian: Any Flames can and will be used to heat the depths of Hell. Young master would you do the Disclaimer?**

**Ciel: INU doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its charaters. The only thing she own's is Andrina, her family and Haku... though I don't get why she has a japanese charater in an anime that's set in England...**

**Haku:PLease be careful... As you know INU has the power to kill you.**

**Ciel: If she killed me then there would be no Ciel/Sebastion fan service...  
**

Inu:O.O He has a point...

" Haha, you can't catch me!" A young child yelled as she ran into the busy streets of London.

" Come now, we should be heading home." A second voice called, although this one a sound of an adult male.

The young thirteen year old female paid him no mind as she weaved her way through many bodies. She saw an opening and she ran, only to bump into someone and fall.

" Sorry!" She said as she helped them up.

" Are you okay Young Master?" The butler asked.

" I'll be fine. Sir, please watch where you're-"

The girl burst out laughing. The boy and the butler looked at her with odd looks on their faces.

" Hey careful Chihuahua, I'm only thirteen years old." She said with a grin on her face.

" My name is not Chihuahua it's Ciel Phantomhive!" He yelled.

" Whoa whoa, take it easy will you? If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Andrina Marie." She said while extending her hand.

Ciel didn't say anything; he just looked at her with a glare. Andrina flinched. She averted her eyes to the sky and she saw that it was almost sunset, which meant she had to be on the move in the next thirty minutes. She turned and ran the way she was headed.

" Nice meeting you Ciel! I hope we meet again!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to the front of the city to get in her carriage.

By the time she got there, the person from earlier was there waiting for her. He opened the carriage door and guided her in before stepping in himself. The carriage started off and the person looked at her.

" Are you ready to go to visit the other company? I'm sure your Parents and Brother are already waiting for you there." He said.

" I do need to change first. Stop the carriage and get out for a moment." She said.

The Man nodded and tapped on the window. The Carriage slowed down to a stop. The man got out and closed the door. A few minutes later the door opened and the man stepped back inside, closing the door behind him. The girl was now dressed in a crimson red dress with black gloves, black waist belt, crimson red hat that looked as though it could fall from its tilted position, and crimson red heeled boots with black lining. She smirked and looked out the window.

' _I wonder who is the company's head and will he or she be able to put up with me._' Andrina thought as the carriage rode through the forest where the mansion was located.

After a few bumps and struggles, the carriage made it there, surprisingly still intact even with all the trees they had hit. The man got out of the carriage and helped Andrina out of it as she stepped down. She looked as the carriage sight and she only saw one carriage that was a very deep almost black navy colored carriage.

' _Why's Dad the only one here?_' She thought as she walked up to his carriage.

She rapped on the window as she normally would do before her Dad opened it. He stepped out and closed the door.

" Your Mother and Brother say that they are sorry they couldn't make it. It seems your brother had gotten ill on the way here." Her Dad said.

Andrina sighed.

' _Of Course. Brother got sick and Mom Has to take care of her 'Baby'_.' She thought as her Father grabbed her hand.

He led her to the front of the Mansion where a little old man stay waiting. He bowed and turned to lead them inside the Mansion. Andrina looked around and saw that the mansion was huge. She must have looked scared because she felt her Father squeeze her hand telling her that it was okay. She smiled up at him and gently squeezed back. This was, after all her first time going to a business meeting with her Father. On top of that, they _had_ to stay for three weeks. Correction _She_ had to stay for three weeks to get to know the child. The Queen's orders. The Little old man lead them up the stair cases( Might she add were very long), through various corridors, and he stopped at a room. He took a bow and left. Andrina, The man, and her Father all went inside the room. Instead of seeing another adult male, Andrina saw the boy that she had bumped into earlier and his butler. If only she could remember his name! She quickly hid behind her Father.

" I take it you are James the third of the Antoinette company?" He asked.

" Yes I am."

" Who is the girl?" He asked.

Her Father let go of her hand and moved to pet her on the head.

" This is my daughter, she's here to see how I work and to meet you, the child of the household." James said.

" Allow me to introduce myself: I am Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive Company." He said.

" You hear that? Introduce yourself Honey." James said.

" I'm Andrina Antoinette." She said from her father's leg.

" Come now Andrina, you can do better." James said while moving her from behind his leg.

" My name is Andrina Antoinette. It's a pleasure to meet you Ciel Phantomhive." Andrina said with a smile.

" Yes, this time was better than in the town was it not?" Ciel asked.

" What do you mean?" James asked.

" We had a run in with each other. She was playing and didn't see me. We introduced ourselves then, but she told me her name was Andrina Maria." Ciel said.

" It is. Marie is one of her middle names." James said.

The Butler looked at her and she jumped. She ran behind her dad once again.

" And who might this man be?" James asked while pointing to the Butler.

" This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel said.

" It's a pleasure to you meet you and the Young Mistress." Sebastian said with a bow.

" However, who is he?" Ciel asked while pointing to the man.

" To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea. I don't even know his name." James said.

" His name is Haku Sora. He's my butler." Andrina said while stepping from behind her father.

" It is a pleasure to meet the Young Master of the Phantomhive Company." Haku said while mimicking Sebastian's actions.

" Young master, Shall we discuss the business? My son is very ill and I would like to be back as soon as possible." James said.

" Father, he's faking it." Andrina said.

"Andrina, stop being so cold towards your brother. I highly doubt he would pretend to be ill when this is so important to the Family."

" Think about it Father. He was all excited to come here until you told him I had to come. He's like a baby with an old dull toy. When you put a new shiny one in front of him, he'll bore of the old one and go towards the new one. The new toy was either a whole after noon with mother or three weeks with you and mother." She said.

" Please excuse Andrina, she's one of the ones that bore quickly if a game is held up. She'll wait for an hour then quit." James said.

" Its okay, let's discuss the matter at hand. Your company wants to combine with my company to excel all those before us, am I correct?" Ciel asked.

" Yes, that's right."

" Why, when the Antoinette is more successful than the Phantomhive?" Ciel asked.

" It wasn't my idea believe it or not. It was Andrina's." James said while motioning to his daughter.

" If you think about it, you're trying to expand not only your workplace, but your products as well right? So I figure, why not combine the two. Since we work really fast and we have a lot of workspace it could benefit both of us. Its give and take really. We give you workspace, you take it and we cut to profits fifty-fifty." Andrina said while crossing her arms.

Her dad cringed.

' _Great, she's in her business mode. And I have a feeling since the Queen what's her to spend time with Ciel she's not taking no for an answer._' James thought.

" Okay, I accept. Now you three may go." Ciel said.

" Father, did you forget to tell him something in your letter?" Andrina asked.

" Oh yeah. Young Master?" James said.

" By order of the Queen, Andrina has to stay here for three weeks to get to know you." James said.

Ciel's face hardened a little. Sebastian turned to Ciel and put a smile on his face. He leaned down and put his hand in front of his mouth and Ciel's ear so they couldn't make out what he was saying.

" Young Master, this maybe for the best, especially if the Queen ordered it." Sebastian whispered.

' _I know, but something about her Butler doesn't sit quite right with me._' Ciel thought as he looked at Andrina and Haku.

" James, you may go. I'm sure your wife and son are worried about you. I'll make sure no ill falls upon your daughter." Ciel said.

" That's all I ask. For she is the only Heir. We disowned our son from the title." James said before bowing and going outside the door.

He popped his head back in and blew a kiss to Andrina. She "caught" it and sent one back.

" Be good."

" I will father. Now Shoo-shoo. I'm sure Mom is worried." Andrina said while waving.

James left and didn't come back this time. Andrina couldn't help but to stifle a laugh.

' _Father can be quite the jester sometimes._' She thought as she looked at the door.

* * *

Haku: Inu hopes all of you enjoyed the first chapter of **Shiroishitsuji: Opposites Will Attract Eventually. Please review to find out what will happen...**

**Sebastian: no matter how you ask they probably won't.**

**Haku: And you know how?**

**Sebastian: *Smiles* I'm just on hell of a butler.**

**Haku: How did I know you were going to say that?**

**_Preview of next Chapter:_**

_" What are you, her dog too?" Andrina asked._

_That really had a double meaning to it. She was the Queen's Guard dog so she was asking was he one also. At the same time she was asking was he just another follower with no mind of his own._

_" Mistress Andrina, I would really appreciate it if you didn't say that about the young Master." Sebastian said._

_" Okay, you win. No use fighting a Battle that you know you can't win." Andrina said with a sigh._

_She turned her attention to the window and she jumped back._

_" You guys do know you have a man outside your window right?" Andrina asked._

_Ciel: Its going to suck~_

_Inu: *Throws shoe at Ciel* Shut up! Please review~  
_


	2. Those Bulters, Interrigation

Sebastian: People ACTUALLY Reviewed.... The apoculuse is coming.

Ciel: Sebastian I order you to stop saying such nonsense. Maybe people just like this story.

Haku: *smiles* Yes,yes. hopefully Inu can keep it going.

Inu:*Has a flamethrower* I am right here you know!

All three:We know.

Inu: Ciel please?

Ciel: Inu doe not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its charries, all she owns are Andrina, her family, Haku and that horse of a dog William.

Inu thankies!... Of before I forget Sebastian you take the first review and Haku take the second!

Sebastian**:innocentrini****:Thank you for being the first. Inu is sorry that she made it do a little fast, she almost chopped and skrewed all seven versions and merged them together. She's also really glad that you like Andrina... It took her three days to make the character. As for the length. she like intoducing all of her charaters and a litt;e of the plot so that no one will get confused. *Kiss hand***

Haku: **mute thoughts**: **Inu is glade that you love the story. And it probably will be Andrina/ciel, right nows, she's just trying to gt them to be friends.~**

INu: Thankies for your reviews!

* * *

Previously:_Ciel's face hardened a little. Sebastian turned to Ciel and put a smile on his face. He leaned down and put his hand in front of his mouth and Ciel's ear so they couldn't make out what he was saying._

_" Young Master, this maybe for the best, especially if the Queen ordered it." Sebastian whispered._

_'__ I know, but something about her Butler doesn't sit quite right with me.' Ciel thought as he looked at Andrina and Haku._

_" James, you may go. I'm sure your wife and son are worried about you. I'll make sure no ill falls upon your daughter." Ciel said._

_" That's all I ask. For she is the only Heir. We disowned our son from the title." James said before bowing and going outside the door._

_He popped his head back in and blew a kiss to Andrina. She "caught" it and sent one back._

_" Be good."_

_" I will father. Now Shoo-shoo. I'm sure Mom is worried." Andrina said while waving._

_James left and didn't come back this time. Andrina couldn't help but to stifle a laugh._

_'__ Father can be quite the jester sometimes.' She thought as she looked at the door._

_

* * *

  
_

**Those butlers, Interrogation**

" Young Mistress, Would you like me to fetch your baggage?" Haku asked.

" Please and thank you. Would you like me to come and help?" She asked.

" No, I'm sure I can manage." Haku said while taking a bow and leaving.

Andrina smiled and looked towards Ciel and Sebastian.

" Mistress Andri-"

" Don't do that. Don't call me Mistress, Young Mistress, Young Miss, or anything thing of that nature. I hate it when people do that." Andrina said.

" Its only fitting since he is to serve you while you're here." Ciel said.

" But I hate it. I just don't like it okay? I don't even like it when Haku calls me those things." Andrina said.

" You are at the highest social standard so he should address you as such." Ciel said while standing up.

" What part of I don't like it do you not understand? If I don't like it I just don't like it. We're all humans. We're going to have different opinions." Andrina said.

" Yes, but the Queen is the top and she's says it has to be done." Ciel said.

" What are you, her dog too?" Andrina asked.

That really had a double meaning to it. She was the Queen's Guard dog so she was asking was he one also. At the same time she was asking was he just another follower with no mind of his own.

" Mistress Andrina, I would really appreciate it if you didn't say that about the young Master." Sebastian said.

" Okay, you win. No use fighting a Battle that you know you can't win." Andrina said with a sigh.

She turned her attention to the window and she jumped back.

" You guys do know you have a man outside your window right?" Andrina asked.

Sebastian turned around and looked. He sighed while opening the window. The said male ran over to Andrina and tackled her down to the ground. Andrina squirmed when he started to lick her face.

" Heel!" She yelled.

The male stopped and got off her. She stood up and patted his head.

" Good boy. What's your name?" She asked hm.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

" Speak." She said.

He barked and scratched his ear with his foot. Ciel and Sebastian were both looking at each other with large sweat drops in the back of their heads.

' _How is she not noticing that Pluto is not normal?_' Ciel thought as Andrina tried yet again to get Pluto to tell her his name.

'_They have a Demon Dog living with them? I wonder if they know? I think so since Sebastian is a Demon himself. From the feel of the room, it seems like he and Ciel have a bond of some sort._' Andrina thought as she tried to get Pluto to tell her his name.

" Young Miss, Your baggage is now inside of the mansion… Who is your new friend?" Haku asked as he walked back inside Ciel's study.

" I don't know Haku. He won't tell me." Andrina said innocently.

" His name is Pluto. He can't speak just yet." Sebastian said.

Andrina pet Pluto on the head and grinned.

" Pluto, I'm Andrina. Nice to meet you." Andrina said.

Pluto barked and smiled. Andrina smiled back and scratched behind Pluto's ear. Pluto leaned into her touch and let out a satisfied growl.

" Sebastian, I would like you to help Haku take Andrina's bags to the guest room by my room." Ciel said.

" Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

Sebastian walked out the room expecting Haku to follow. Haku looked at Andrina and she nodded. Haku bowed and followed Sebastian. Andrina heard the footsteps fade and she focused her attention to Ciel.

" You know, you're the only one he listens to besides Sebastian." Ciel said.

" Well everything just as a natural attraction to me, especially dogs." Andrina said.

" Come, sit. Let's play chess." Ciel said while motioning to the chair across from him.

Andrina nodded and walked over to the other side of the board. She noticed that Ciel had given her the white side. Andrina sat down with Pluto curled up at her side. Ciel sat down and motioned for her to start. She moved her far end pawn forward one space. Ciel moved his middle pawn forward two spaces.

'_He's not going to win against me like this._' Andrina thought as she moved her other far end piece forward a space.

'_She's not going to be a challenge. She's just going to play the board_.' Ciel thought with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Sebastian and Haku each had a bag in their hands.

" Why did your Mistress pack so light for three weeks?" Sebastian asked.

" Trust me, this is not light. One bag is light. She can pack a lot of clothes in one bag. Not to mention shoes and her accessories." Haku stated.

' _I hope the Young Master hasn't lose his patience yet with this girl. From the way she smells and what Haku tells me, she's the exact opposite from him._' Sebastian thought as he stopped at the front of the guest room.

He stepped inside of the guest room and let Haku enter before himself. He walked to the bed and put the bag he had carried on it along with Haku's bag. With in a matter of minutes the bags were empty and everything was put up. They suddenly heard a scream and they rushed out of the room to Ciel's study. When they arrived, they saw that the board was thrown across the room and that Ciel looked furious.

" There is now way you could have won, absolutely no way." Ciel said.

" Don't make such a fuss Chihuahua. You can't always win." Andrina said with a calm tone.

" I'm unbeatable in chess. There is-"

" That's why you lost. You think because you beat everyone else, you'll win against your next opponent. You don't know the way he or she thinks therefore a flaw in your theory. While you were so focused on my rook, you didn't notice my queen until it was too late. I had you at any way. I took the defensive end because I had no idea how your mind operated. That's how I beat you. Simple as that." Andrina said as she picked up the game board.

" You didn't even say check or anything." Ciel said.

" Actully I said check three times to make sure you heard me." Andrina said with a smug look forming on her face.

" Young Master, Its just a game. Calm down and I will bring you some tea." Sebastian said while bowing.

" Green tea is the best right now. He needs to calm down. Haku, please assist him." Andrina said.

" Yes, my Lady." Haku said with a bow.

" We will return shortly." Sebastian said as he and Haku once again exited the room.

Andrina set the board up and looked at her hand. The board had cut her on it due to Ciel's rage to throw it. She sniffed the air and it reeked of anger. She looked at Ciel and she could practically see the anger coming from him.

:._ Young Miss_.:

:._ What is it Haku?_.:

:. _Are you okay. I sense your distress form the kitchen. And I smell your blood._.:

:._ I'm fine Haku, thank you for asking. Even through after the tea I might go to my room. I'm starting to get sleepy._.:

:._ I understand it is almost midnight. SO after tea then?_.:

:. _Yes, after tea._.:

"…ina…. Andrina, did you not hear me?" Ciel asked.

" I'm sorry Chihuahua, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat what you said?" Andrina said.

" I said, ' How did you meet Haku and what does his name mean?'" Ciel said.

" Well Haku's first name means White. His last name means Sky. As for how I met him, I don't trust you enough to tell you that story. Sorry for the inconvince. However Haku is my Shiroishitsuji." Andrina said.

" Shiroishitsuji?" Ciel asked.

" White Butler. Its really a pun on his name. After all he does wear the traditional butler wear in its reverse. Unlike your Kuroshitsuji Sebastian." Andrina said.

" Kuroshitsuji?" Ciel asked.

" Black Butler." Andrina said.

" I must say I'm impressed you know that language. What is it?" ciel asked.

" Japanese." Andrina said.

" How did you learn it?"

" Tutor. He would always slip to Japanese be accident and he taught me some words etc." Andrina said with a smile.

It wasn't much of a conversation, but it was better than nothing! There was a knock at the door.

" Come in." Ciel and Andrina said as the same time.

Both Butler's came in. Sebastian held the door while Haku came in with the tea set. Ciel noticed that the second cup didn't match his Italian teal colored set. The second cup was crimson red with a black handle. Ciel noticed that is was the same colors as Andrina's outfit.

" Andrina, do you have an obsession with those colors?" Ciel asked as Andrina took her cup after Haku poured the tea..

" No, they just fascinate me." Andrina said while taking a sip of her tea.

Her nose wrinkled as she tasted her tea. She put the cup down and casted a glance at Haku.

" I'm sorry my Mistress, Sebastian would not let me make it to your taste. I had to put up a struggle to just use your favorite cup." Haku said with a bow.

Ciel tasted his tea and smiled.

" Perfect. Just the right blend." He said while watching Andrina's discomfort.

Andrina sniffed it and almost gagged.

" Umm… Sebastian, what did you put in the tea?" Andrina asked.

" The package for it, hot water, and some natural sweet berries." Sebastian said.

" What kind of berries?"

" Blue berries, black berries, and strawberries." Sebastian said.

" That explains it. You threw the natural blend out the window and added the strawberries." Andrina said while looking at Sebastian.

A smile appeared on Andrna's face before she laughed.

" You know, Sebby, Haku can learn a lot from you." Andrina said.

" Sebby Mistress?"

" You're nickname. It was either Sebby, Bastian, Tian, Seb, or Bast."

" And why not one of those?" Ciel asked.

" Because I like giving people embarrassing nicknames." She said with a laugh.

" You will refrain from doing so." Ciel said.

Andrina crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

" So Ciel what have you learned about me so far?" Andrina asked.

" Nothing of importance." Ciel said while sipping his tea.

" Well I've learned some things about you. Important or not." Andrina said to him.

" Like what?"

" You like sweet things, your only child-like trait, you love playing games, but you play them like an adult, you love and I mean _love_ winning, like having the upper hand, and you like concealing your emotions." Andrina said.

Ciel dropped his cup with wide eyes.

' _How could she figure all that out in just a few hours?_' Ciel thought as he saw a smirk on Andrina's lips.

' _I suppose I hit the nail on the head. It's a shame he didn't learn anything about me yet. Well, we do have to spend three weeks with each other. I hope he learns a lot about me._' Andrina thought as she stood up.

" Now if you will excuse me? I would like to rest." Andrina said with a bow to Ciel.

She turned to leave, but she tripped over her feet. Well, to be more specific, her heels. Not to mention she landed face first onto the marble. Ciel stifled a laugh while covering his mouth and Andrina sat up on her knees.

" Well, you learned something about me. I can not walk in heels." Andrina joked.

She held her arms out to Haku like a three year old wanting to be picked up. Haku bent down and picked Andrina up. He held her in one arm so that she was sitting on his forearm.

" If you will excuse us?" Haku asked while turning around and walking to the door.

" I bid you two good night!" Andrina sais as she and Haku went out the door.

Haku closed it and went straight to her room. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other before Sebastian started to clean up the broken cup.

" Sebastian, I want you to find out as much about Andrina Maria Antoinette as possible. Her Butler Haku also." Ciel said while leaning back in his chair.

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and got down on one knee.

" Yes, My Lord." He said before disappearing.

' _Something about her and her butler doesn't sit right with me._' Ciel thought as he placed his head on his hand.

* * *

" Haku, did you learn anything?" Andrina asked as Haku slid her night gown over her head.

" Yes. I've learned that you and Young Master Ciel are complete opposites." Haku said.

Andrina laughed and flicked her very dark brown hair from in front of her now amber colored eyes.

" I'm surprised they haven't said anything about you yet. I remember when I first saw you, the first thing I asked you was-"

" How can someone with skin so dark, have such bright eyes? First of all, my skin is a carmelish color, maybe darker, but its not that dark. Second of all, you know what the eyes mean." Andrina said with a slight glare at Haku.

" Yes, it's the mark of the Charmer. However, the color is supposed to be a hazel. Not amber." Haku said.

" Well, remember the other one?"

" Ah yes, the hundred year generation."

" And what does it say?"

" Every hundred years the Charmer is a demon herself. Every few generations, there is a Charmer born. And you just so happen to be both."

" Yes I have. What did you think of him?"

" Who, my brother?" Haku asked.

" Yes."

" He's okay. He doesn't listen to my opinon but he's nice."

" That's not nice."

" Since when are siblings nice when they feel threatened?"

" Try to be nice with your Twin Brother."

" Yes, my Lady."

" After all, we wouldn't want Him to get the wrong idea about his twin brother. Do we Haku?" She asked while getting in her bed.

" No, we don't Young Mistress." Haku said.

" Oh and Haku, don't forget our agreement." Andrina said.

" You mean _our_ contract?"

" Yes. Tonight you may go eat, but not from this mansion, do you understand?"

Haku placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

" Yes, my Lady." He said before disappearing.

' _Now all we have to do is wait. Ciel, I have a feeling we're going to be playing a nice game of chess these three weeks with each other._' Andrina thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian: Another long chapter? Why didn't you split it up?

Inu: Because its already pre-typed Sebastian...

Haku:*sweat drop* Please review and maybe drop some Ideas on Inu... as it seems the plot is begining to waver at the fifth/forth chap.

Ciel: you weren't supposed to tell them that!

INU: Ah yes! Just because I know I'm goin to do it later... everyone can jive the charries Brownies! please note I wasn't the first person to come up with it... So give browies to the charries you like!

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

_" Young Miss, we really need to know what the scar looks like in order to make the plan work." Sebastian said with a smile._

_" Undertaker, you may show them, and only them okay?" Andrina said._

_Undertaker clapped his hands with glee and fled off into the back. Minutes later, he returned with three pictures in his hands. He handed one to Ciel, one to Sebastian, and the last one to Haku. Each of them let out a sound of surprise and looked at Andrina._

_" Andrina, how long have you had this scar?" ciel asked._

_Andrina turned her head away and ignored the question._

_" Andrina!"_

_" Since birth!" She answered while leaving out of the shop._

_

* * *

_Ciel: This one may suck too so no one get your hopes up.

Inu: Sit boy!... Crap wrong anime.


	3. Those Children: Mission

INU: Thank you for those who reviewed! Ciel doesn't get to comment on the reviewers cause he thinks the chapters suck. *Glares*

Ciel: I didn't want to!*Turns away*

Sebastian: innocentrini: Yes I kissed your hand.*Smiles* I Would like to thank you fro the brownie and you didn't spam the comment box.

Haku:XxXneonluvXxX: Thbak you for that one word. it says a lot...Really it does.

INU: Anonymous I have no idea whom you are, hence your "Name", but I thank you for the comment~

Andrina:yunibell Thank you thank you *Hugs* I think you're going to be shocked at what I do soon thought. *Whispers* Even I scare me.

Sebastian: *gives Ciel a brownie* This is from Innocentrini-san. They wanted you to have it.

Ceil: *Takes it* Thank you... Before she asked.

Ceil and Andrina: INU does not own Kuroshitsuji she only owns Andrina, Her family William, and Haku~ Please enjoy this chapter and review~

* * *

_Letter and thoughts_

"talking"

:_.Haku and Andrina's thoughts to each other_.:

* * *

_Chapter : those children: Mission_

_

* * *

  
_

" Young Mistress, time to wake up. It is noon." Haku said while gently shaking Andrina.

Andrina cracked one eye open and closed it back. She turned on her side mumbling something about five more minutes. Haku sighed.

' _I had hoped I didn't have to resort to this._' Haku thought as he went into her bathroom.

He got a pitcher and filled it up with cold water. He walked back in the bedroom and looked at Andrina.

" Young Mistress, please get up." Haku said.

Andrina pulled the covers over her head and blew a raspberry. Haku sighed again and poured the water on Andrina. She yelped and ran out of bed into Ciel's office, forgetting she was not at home. She jumped over Ciel's desk and into his lap dripping wet.

" Why Good Afternoon Young Miss." Sebastian said.

Andrina reached over and slapped him, leaving a red hand print.

" Haku! I've told you about doing that!" She yelled with her eye still closed.

" Young Miss, I am Sebastian." He said with an edge to his voice.

Andrina slightly opened her eye and her mouth dropped open.

'_Opps. Wrong Butler_.' Andrina thought with a wide eye.

Ciel cleared his throat and Andrina looked at him.

' _Apparently, wrong lap also._' Andrina thought as she got out of Ciel's lap.

" Andrina, there's one thing I would like to ask you." Ciel said.

" Yes?"

" Why are you wet?"

" Haku poured cold water on me."

" And why was that?"

" I wouldn't get up." She said with a bowed head.

" Young Miss, I hope you are well aware that it is noon?" Sebastian asked.

" Yes I am. That is why I am up. I'm not much of a morning person."

Haku came in the study with a change of clothes for Andrina.

" Young Mistress, I am sorry for pouring the water on you, but you would not get up. Please forgive me." Haku said with a bow.

Andrina sighed and walked up to Haku. She took the clothes away from him and walked opened the study's door.

" I forgive you. Now come on and help me get dressed." Andrina said as she walked out.

Haku got up with a smile on his face.

" If you will excuse me?" Haku said before he followed Andrina back to her room.

" Sebastian, did you learn anything?" Ciel asked.

" Mistress Andrina has had Haku ever since she was seven. She was lost when he had found her. Haku was once a butler in training, before he met Mistress Andrina. Mistress Andrina's family consists of her Father James the third, age 38, Her mother Marie, age 38, and her Brother Lucas, age 18." Sebastian said.

" Anything useful?"

" Her brother loves medicine and is a doctor at it. Her Mother is an executioner. Her father you already know that he makes designs for toys, furniture and the like."

" What about Andrina?"

" I could not find anything more about her. All that is known was that she ran away when she was five and was found by Haku when she was seven. When she returned with a broken arm, her leg was all cut up, and even a twisted smile on her face. And that she disappeared once again last year. Those two have been with each other ever since." Sebastian said.

" Are you sure that's it?"

" That I feel that is important."

" Give me the non important information also."

" Well, she was the type to be spoiled when she was younger, but she didn't like it. Her favorite colors are crimson red, black, and navy blue. She wears boys clothing as a change of pace, she loves animals, she loves sweets, she hates strawberries, she'll eat certain foods, she has an acute sense of hearing, smell, and taste, she prefers to do thing on her own, and she just loves everything." Sebastian said.

" So she ran away when she was five?"

" Yes."

" Any reason why?"

" Okay, if you're going to be snooping around in my past, please get all of the right information." Andrina said from behind them.

" How did you get in here unnoticed?" ciel asked while swirling his chair around where he could see her.

" Window." She said while pointing to it.

" Well Mistress, what information did I get wrong?" Sebastian asked.

" I did not run away even though it started off as that. I was kidnapped."

" How, why?" Ciel asked.

" Think about it. A defenseless Five year old Heiress… Whose father you could get any amount of money to get the daughter back."

" Not a bad idea for a crook." Ciel said.

" However, I just looked defenseless. There were a lot of things I could do as a five year old girl. For instance, Sebastian may I see your hand for a second?" Andrina asked.

" Yes Mistress." Sebastian said while giving her his left hand.

" What does this have to do with anything?" Ciel asked.

" This." Andrina said before she flipped Sebastian over her shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back.

" Please don't tell me you could do that as a five year old." Ciel said.

" Okay, I won't tell you." Andrina said while letting go of Sebastian.

' _Actually, I did worse, but I don't want to tell him that right now._' Andrina thought as she stood up and dusted herself off.

" Anything else happen that I should know about?" Ciel asked.

Andrina's hazel eye went blank for a moment.

" No, not really." She lied with a smile.

A knock sounded the door and Andrina smirked.

' _Nice timing Haku._' Andrina thought as Ciel gave permission to enter.

Haku arrived with a letter and he gave it to Andrina. She opened it and read it.

_To Andrina Antoinette and Ciel Phantomhive._

' _Wait? Andrina Antoinette and Ciel Phantomhive? Why does she want both of us?' _ Andrina thought before she cleared her throat and read the letter out loud.

_To Andrina Antoinette and Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I Have a mission for the both of you. My Watch Dog and my Guard Dog(1). I have been informed of very disturbing matters. First off, there has been a kidnapping and killing of young girls. Secondly, a torturing of young children. They all seem to have a mark upon their bodies that is similar to the Black Play. I'm sorry to bring up bad memories my Watch Dog. I want you two to get this sorted out immediately._

_The Queen_

" Another Jack the Ripper hunh?" Andrina said with a slight frown that did not look good on her features.

" Sebastian, get the carriage ready. We will go see _him_ before anything else." Ciel said.

" Yes my Lord." Sebastian said before leaving.

" Andrina, be ready to go in a few minutes. I do not tolerate hesitation when I am given a mission. Understood?" Ciel said while getting up.

" You have no idea." She said while walking out of the room with Haku and Ciel close behind.

In a matter of minutes, they were at the front of the mansion with Sebastian waiting on them. Sebastian opened the door and waited for everyone to pass before he closed it behind him. Haku opened the carriage and helped Andrina get in it, even though she wasn't wearing a dress. Then helped Ciel get in. He waited for Sebastian to get in before he got in and closed the door. The carrisage stared moving and it was in complete silence. Andrina fidgeted slightly due to the silence.

:._Young Mistress, are you okay?_.:

:._ Yes, but the silence is killing me. Not to mention them._.:

:._ Aren't you more worried about him?_.:

:. _ No, not really. He owes me a lot anyway._.:

:._ Young Mistress, must we really go with them? I could get you there in a matter of seconds._.:

:. _ For all we know, they think you're a human and we don't know that He is your twin brother. They don't even know I'm a Charmer(a/n: want to know what that is just look on my profile). So don't do anything until I say so okay?_.:

Haku looked at Andrina and smiled.

:._ Yes, My Lady._.:

The carriage jerked to a stop and Andrina went along with it, right into Sebastian's lap.

" Sorry, I'm not used to sudden stops." She said as she pushed back off of him.

" It is okay, young Miss." Sebastian said as he got out of the carriage and waited for Ciel to get out.

Ciel stepped out gingerly with Sebastian's help. Andrina went out after him and went down rather quickly, yet gracefully. Haku emerged and descended down the steps while closing the door. Andrina went right inside of the building and held the door open for Ciel, Sebastian and Haku. Once they were inside she closed the door and looked around the eerie place. Though she had been there many times before, she clutched Haku's sleeve and shivered a little.

" My, my… Ciel are you here to get a custom coffin?" A voice asked.

" Undertaker, I'm here for some information." Ciel said after he had calmed down a little.

A coffin opened and a man with long silver hair appeared from behind it. He steeped out very slowly with a grin on his face. He went up to Ciel and grabbed his face.

" You know what I require right?" He asked.

" Undertaker, just tell us what we want and need to know…-"

" Ah, is that Little Anna I hear?"

" Shut it Undertaker." Andrina said with a slight quiever in her voice.

" Anna?"

" It's my nick name okay?" Andrina snapped at Ciel.

" Anna, you know I don't-"

" Listen Undertaker, If you don't tell us what we want and need to know… **You will be sleeping in one of these coffin's for all of eternity!**" Andrina said with venom in her voice.

Undertaker flinched and hid behind Sebastian.

" I had forgotten how scary you can truly be."

" I'm in a dark, creepy place. You expect me to be calm and collected? Not to mention I'm on a mission right now." Andrina said.

" Ah, yes. The kidnapping and killing of young girls and the torturing of children right?" Undertaker asked.

" Yes." Andrina said.

" Give me my payment then."

" Everyone, out." Andrina said.

" What for?" Ciel asked.

" Just get out and do not come in until I say so." Andrina said.

" Yes, my Lady." Haku said while going to the door and holding it open.

Ciel and Sebastian left out with Haku following behind. They stood outside the shop and waited.

" Sebastian, be ready." Ciel said.

" Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said while fixing his gloves.

" Don't doubt the Young Mistress." Haku said with a smile on his face.

" No one besides Sebastian has been able to make the Undertaker laugh." Ciel said with a smirk.

A few seconds later, a howling laugh came from the shop, it knocked down the sign, the coffins out front and even made all of them stumble. Andrina opened the door and gave then a smile. She motioned for them to come in and they did. When they went inside, Undertaker was quite a mess. His hat was almost off his head, he had an insane smile on his face, drool was coming out of his mouth non stop, and he was in hysterics.

" You truly give me more payment than I deserve Anna." Undertaker said with a twitch.

" Please tell us what you know Undertaker." Andrina said while clutching Haku's sleeve again.

" Ah, yes. It appears that the killer is in fact male. For both cases, it seems it's the same male."

" What makes you say that?" Andrina asked.

" Well, most of the children have been flat chested female girls each with a unique trait. If they had a scar they were tortured, if not, they were simply killed."

Everyone in the room turned to Andrina.

" What? What unique trait do I have?" Andrina asked.

" You're eyes, Young Miss. Not too many female with your skin tone have amber eyes." Sebastian said.

" What are you trying to say, that my skin is that of people from India?" She asked.

" Yes Young miss, not to mention you are flat chested." Sebastian said.

" What are we using me as bait? Why not Ciel."

" Because I am not a girl, and eyes like mine are a common trait." Ciel said.

" So… You haven't told them?" Undertaker asked.

" Told us what?" Ciel asked.

" Anna! I'm shocked that you haven't told them about _that_." Undertaker said.

" About what?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker appeared behind Ciel and bent down to his ear.

" She has a nasty birth mark. It would put any branding mark to shame." Undertaker said.

" Andrina, what is this mark Undertaker speaks of?"

" None of your business! It's on my body not yours!" Andrina said with a huff.

" Young Miss, we really need to know what the scar looks like in order to make the plan work." Sesbatian said with a smile.

" Undertaker, you may show them, and only them okay?" Andrina said.

Undertaker clapped his hands with glee and fled off into the back. Minutes later, he returned with three pictures in his hands. He handed one to Ciel, one to Sebastian, and the last one to Haku. Each of them let out a sound of surprise and looked at Andrina.

" Andrina, how long have you had this scar?" ciel asked.

Andrina turned her head away and ignored the question.

" Andrina!"

" Since birth!" She answered while leaving out of the shop.

" Ciel, the killer has a habit of studying the girls first, like what's their interest and things of that nature. He also, picks noble looking females right off the bat." Undertaker said as they handed him the pictures back.

" Thank you for your help Undertaker." Ciel said as they exited the building.

" You're welcome Earl, but make sure you watch Ms. Antoinette, she's very sneaky beneath that innocent surface." Undertaker stated as they left his shop.

* * *

1. Ceil is the Watch dog Andrina would be the Guard dog

* * *

_Preview of next chapter:_

_" Excuse me, but this dropped from your hair." A Boy around her age said while holding up her hat._

_" Ano… Thank you." Andrina said while taking it and putting it on her head._

_Almost as soon as she had done that, it began to rain._

_' Great, the mission as been slightly delayed because of this weather.' Andrina thought as she sighed._

_" Come this way, there's a café here so we can get out of the rain." The boy said as he grabbed Andrina's wrist._

_He led her a few paces ahead to a café called Sweet Roses._

_' Odd name for a Café.' Andrina thought as she entered with boy._

_They took a seat and looked out the window at the heavy rain._

_" Good thing we got in here when we did." The boy grinned._

_' He's dressed very well to not be someone from the streets. Is he a noble of some sort?' Andrina thought as she took a good look at the boy._

_" By the way, my name's Kaoru Yori Akatsuki." He said with a grin_

_" Chinese descendent?" Andrina asked, playing dumb._

_" Japanese descendent." He corrected._

_" Sorry." She said._

_" I'll forgive you only if you tell me your name." Kaoru said._

_" My name is Hazel Brown. Nice to meet you." Andrina said._

_" Would you please tell me your real name? I don't like liars." Kaoru said._

_" How do I know that Kaoru is your real name?" Andrina asked._

_" You don't believe me?" He asked._

_" No."_

_" Smart girl. But to tell the truth, I never lie about my name or anything of that sort." Kaoru said._

_

* * *

_Ciel: I'm not too sure about this one* Is on last bite of eating brownie*

Andrina: Please review and Ceil won't die!~

Ciel: *Chokes on brownie* What?!


	4. Those dogs: Sniffing

INU:Hello Everyone ! Sorry it's late!

Sebastian: It seems Bocchan was correct, no one reviewed.

Ciel:Told you so.

Andrina: But someone favorited her and she's glad! Haku Review please!

Haku: INU does does not own Kurishitsuji

* * *

When they stepped outside they noticed that the carriage door was slightly open. Sebastian opened it a little and They peered inside. They saw Andrina fingering the start of her scar. They even heard her murmuring some words.

" Scar… Birth… hate her… stupid… suspect…"

These were the words they were able to catch before she lifted the shoulder of her shirt back to its original position before straightening her clothes out.

" You know, its not polite to stare." Andrina said while turning towards them.

Sebastain opened the door fully and he helped Ciel inside of it. He went inside of it and Haku went inside and closed the door. Soon, the carriage started to move. Andrina crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her legs. Her smile was still on her face, though her eyes were serious. Ciel even fliched at her gaze.

" So, when shall we start? Tonight perhaps?" she asked, her smile getting wider.

" Yes. Tonight be prepared." Ciel said.

" Haku, get _that_ ready." Andrina said.

Haku looked at her as though she'd sprouted three heads.

" Young Mis-"

" Yes, I'm sure. If it calls for _that_ then yes I'm sure."

" Young Misstress, but for some young children?" Haku asked.

" I am a young child myself. I can understand what they are going through. So yes I'm sure." Andrina said.

" But Young Miss-"

Andrina turned her head in Haku's direction. Whatever Haku was going to say, just went out of his head.

" Yes, My Lady." He said after a few moments.

With in twenty minutes, they were back at the Phantomhive mansion. Haku stepped out of the carriage and he helped Ciel and Andrina out. He and Sebastian however, had a stare down until they were inside of the mansion.

" Haku, please stop glaring at Sebastian and get _that_ ready will you? Come get me when you are done." Andrina said.

Haku tore his eyes away from Sebastian and went upstairs to get what Andrina was talking about. Andrina smiled wider and looked at Sebastian and Ciel.

" Andrina, come to my study with me. We need to discuss the plan. Sebastian, prepare us some tea." Ciel said while walking up the stairs.

" Yes, Young Master." Sebastian said before walking into the direction of the kitchen.

Andrina followed Ciel to the study with a slightly smaller smile. When they reached the study's door, Andrina held the door open for Ciel and waited for him to get in. Ciel slowly went in, but not before giving Andrina a perplexed look. Once Ciel was in, Andrina went in herself and closed the door.

" Now about the plan. Andrina, you are to walk the streets of London in a noble female's dress wear. That means a dress. You must walk with a purpose also. So that means perfect poise, posture, and anything else a noble is supposed to know. Understood?" Ciel asked.

" Yes, Earl Phantomhive." Andrina said in a more girlish tone.

" Stating now is goo… Wait, did you just call me Earl Phantomhive?"

" Yes I did Earl." Andrina said with a curtsey, which looked awkward with pants on.

" Now… Sebastian, Haku, and I will be following you in disguise, so there is nothing to worry about."

" Yes, Earl." Andrina said.

A knock sounded from the door.

" Come in." Ciel said.

Haku came in and bowed.

" Young Mistress, _that_ has been prepared. I trust you are ready?" Haku said.

" Yes. Will you excuse me?" Andrina asked.

" Yes, of course." Ciel said as he watched them leave his study.

' _I wonder what is it they are talking about._' Ciel thought as he sat in his chair.

Another knock sounded the study.

" Enter." Ciel said.

Sebastian came in with a tray of tea. He set Ciel's cup down and poured it.

" Green tea. It's the original blend Mistress's butler have me." Sebastian said as handed Ciel the cup.

" Sebastian, did you ever find any more information about Haku?" Ciel asked.

" Young Master, I doubt that is relevant to the matter at hand." Sebastian said.

" To know you're opponent's pieces are important in any case." Ciel said.

" Haku Sora was a butler in training . He hails from Japan it would seem. He is very talented in many areas as a butler should be. He was moved here to find work. It would seem that he has a close family member here in London. He found Andrina when she was seven. He has been her butler ever since. When she disappeared a year ago, he was already searching for her. In other words, he's the ideal butler for the Young Miss." Sebastian said.

" If that all you were able to find about him?"

" I am afraid so Young Master." Sebastian said.

" She was kidnapped and ran away at age five. Found by Haku at age seven, and returned home at the same time frame. She was kidnapped last year, but returned with a broken arm, cut up leg and twisted smile on her face." Ciel said.

" Yes, Young Master."

" Sebastian, get our disguises ready. We will be leaving in an hour." Ciel said.

" Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said before walking out of the study.

One hour later……

" What is taking Andrina so long Haku?" Ciel asked while tapping his foot on his marble floor.

" Well, the Young Mistress, does not let me dress her so…" Haku trailed off before a thought hit him.

" So what?" Sebastian asked.

" I just remembered, she's in her 'noble' mind set. I will return with her in hand." Haku said before going up the steps.

" Why must the Queen insist we work together. We are complete opposites." Ciel said.

" That's probably why Young Master. Because the two of you think so differently, you are the ideal partners for solving the case." Sebastian offered.

' _Oh, who asked him?_' Ciel thought as he stared at the stairs.

In a matter of minutes, Haku came down with a noble looking female. She was dressed in fine pink silk, her head was held high in, her walk was even perfect. He carefully guided her down the stairs and stopped in front of Ciel.

" Haku, were is Andrina?"

" This is the Young Mistress." Haku said.

" It's a pleasure to be helping you with this case Earl Phantomhive." Andrina said with a curtsey.

Ciel's eye widened.

'_How could she go from childish and immature to noble and classy in an hour?_' Ciel thought as he gave Andrina a once over.

" Shall we depart now Earl? We do have a mission to accomplish." Andrina said while walking pass Ciel.

" Yes, we should. Andrina, you take the first Carriage to town and we will follow a couple of meters behind." Ciel said as Haku opened the door for Andrina.

" Yes, Earl Phantomhive." Andrina said while walking outside the door.

She proceeded to the carriage and got inside. As soon as the door closed, the driver took off. Andrina took a deep breath and sighed.

' _This mission is going to be difficult. All the cons are that I'm in a dress and heels, so I can't run very fast or far. There goes my rook and bishop. I don't know how many pawns my opponent has yet. All the pros are I can still be saved if something dire were to happen. My right knight is always aware. However, my King's knight is aware of him. We still have all of our pawns still yet.(1)_' Andrina thought before the carriage stopped.

The door opened and she stepped out. She was at the edge of the town, and the night was falling quickly. She bowed her head to the driver and walked into town. She walked in a fast, yet noble pace through the town. She would stop every now and again to adjust her feet in the heels, but she kept walking like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. She heard three different footsteps several meters behind her. She recognized one as Haku's. So she knew the other twos' were Sebastian's and Ciel's. She felt someone grab her shoulder and she whirled around to see who it was.

" Excuse me, but this dropped from your hair." A Boy around her age said while holding up her hat.

" Ano… Thank you." Andrina said while taking it and putting it on her head.

Almost as soon as she had done that, it began to rain.

' _Great, the mission as been slightly delayed because of this weather._' Andrina thought as she sighed.

" Come this way, there's a café here so we can get out of the rain." The boy said as he grabbed Andrina's wrist.

He led her a few paces ahead to a café called _Sweet Roses_.

' _Odd name for a Café._' Andrina thought as she entered with boy.

They took a seat and looked out the window at the heavy rain.

" Good thing we got in here when we did." The boy grinned.

' _He's dressed very well to not be someone from the streets. Is he a noble of some sort?_' Andrina thought as she took a good look at the boy.

" By the way, my name's Kaoru Yori Akatsuki." He said with a grin

" Chinese descendent?" Andrina asked, playing dumb.

" Japanese descendent." He corrected.

" Sorry." She said.

" I'll forgive you only if you tell me your name." Kaoru said.

" My name is Hazel Brown. Nice to meet you." Andrina said.

" Would you please tell me your real name? I don't like liars." Kaoru said.

" How do I know that Kaoru is your real name?" Andrina asked.

" You don't believe me?" He asked.

" No."

" Smart girl. But to tell the truth, I never lie about my name or anything of that sort." Kaoru said.

' _I'm not seeing any signs of lying from him. I'm not even smelling or hearing any signs of a lie from him. Okay, but I'll know I'll regret it soon…'_

" My Name is Andrina Antoinette." Andrina said.

" Is that your real name?"

" Yes it is."

" It's a pleasure too meet you too Andrina."

The Windows burst open and blew out all the candles, leaving the café dark and a little wet from the rain. It did little to effect the twosome's conversation though.

" Andrina, are you a noble?"

" My mother is Mary Antoinette, if that's what you're asking."

" Ah! So your mother's the executioner! Would it be safe to assume that your Father is James the third Antoinette?"

" You're lucky you have a life saver, because you're in shark infested waters."

" So do you have a sibling?"

" A great white is coming."

" Brother or sister."

" It's not a nurse shark."

" How old is he?"

" Its full grown."

" Ah, he's an adult. Lucas Antoinette, he's my doctor."

" That shark is going to bite you Kaoru."

" I'll be fine, after all, my pack has the pup."

" Wha-"

Andrina was cut off by a handkerchief being put to her mouth. She breathed in the scent and fainted.

" Its nice you see you again Andrina." Kaoru said with a smile on his face.

* * *

you read it more you'll see what she's referring to. Rook and bishop are her pants and shoes. She often trips in both. Her right knight is Haku, therefore making her the Queen. Her King is Ciel and his Knight is Sebastian. Her pawns are those who she rules in the streets should anything happen to her. She knows everyone and I mean everyone. With the opponent, she's saying she doesn't know how they play or if they have sacrificed any pieces.

* * *

Andrina:OMG O.O Who was that?!

INU: You should know!

Ciel: *Sighs* Great a Chapter where I the Great Earl Ciel Phantomjive worries!

Sebastain: But Bocchan looks so cute when he worries.

Everyone:We agree.

Ciel:Che!

* * *

Preview of next chapter.

_Andrina closed her eyes and waited for the pain. The knife dug into her cheek and she bit her lip to keep quiet. One cut. She then felt something slit her arm a bit. She let out a slight groan. Two cut. She then felt two knives on each of her legs and they dragged across her shin. Three cuts, four. One more, one more cut is all I need. One more cut is all I need to see you in pain, to see you bleed. The last point the knife went to was her back. Andrina stiffened and lurched forward to escape the blade, but could not. The blade dug into her back and was dragged across her mark. Five cuts! Five cuts! You survived without a sound. Now go to sleep so that I may come around. Andrina bit her lip so hard that she drew blood._

_" You survived five cuts this time. I'm impressed, at the same time disappointed. Your butler did not show." Blaire said with a sadistic tone._

_:. Haku! Please come to me. Come to my rescue and set me free!.:_

* * *

Everyone: PLease Review That way we know we're doing an awesome job.

Sebastain: I always do an awesome job. After all I'm-

Everyone:One Hell of a Butler...

Sebastian: *Sweat drop*


	5. That Girl: Tortured

INU: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, but I absolutely had to write out the plot outline. Sebastian wouldn't leave me alone.

Sebastian: *IN tutor modeZ* The key to a successful Fanfiction is in the plot line. If you have none it will be horrible.

INU; *Rolls eyes*

Andrina: Well, be happy cause you had two reviews!.

INU: O.O Really? Then Haku, Ciel, will you take them?

Ciel: Alright. FireFlies Twinkle: Thank you for reviewing the story as INU likes the compliment. She wants to say she didn't update because she was g-"

Haku: Moving on before Bochan has us all listening to a lecture Emmy: whoever you are Anna isn't perfect at all. Things just have been going her way and she hasn't encountered her fears...yet. If you want to know them look at INU's profile. She had all of her OC's there.

Ciel and Sebastian: INU does not in anyway own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso

Andrina and haku: Please review!

* * *

_'thinking'_

_****__'demonic speech'_

"Talking"_****__  
_

* * *

Haku, Ciel and Sebastian had all been following Andrina up until it had started to rain. By then they had lost track of her.

" Darn it! How could we lose her?" Ciel asked as they rode around in the carriage.

" Don't worry Young Master. I'm sure the Young Mistress is fine." Haku said with a smile.

' _At least I hope she's okay._' Haku thought as he looked at Ciel, his face never letting go of his smile.

* * *

Andrina woke up with quite a headache. Not only that, but her senses were on overdrive. She felt something pull her hair and she had no choice but to follow the pull. The pull took her about seven feet away from her previous position and to the new one. She felt the glow of candle lights, but she didn't see it. She growled. She was blind folded.

" Now, now _Lady_ Andrina. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time would we?" A voice asked.

" And who exactly are _we_?" Andrina asked.

The blind fold was ripped from her face and she saw Kaoru.

" Remember me Andrina?" Kaoru asked with a grin.

" I just met you twenty or so minutes ago, of course I remember you." Andrina said before she received a slap to the face.

" I'm hurt. So the name Blaire doesn't ring a bell?" He asked.

Andrina stiffened and looked up at Koa- no- Blaire.

" Now we're getting somewhere!" Blaire exclaimed happily.

Andrina throat tightened and she tried to swallow the lump on her throat, but she couldn't. She saw something gleam and she felt cool steel on her cheek.

" Do you remember our game Andrina. The more you yell, the more I'll cut. The less you yell, the less I'll cut. I'll give you five cuts this time. Remember our rules." Blaire said with a wide grin.

Andrina closed her eyes and waited for the pain. The knife dug into her cheek and she bit her lip to keep quiet. _One cut_. She then felt something slit her arm a bit. She let out a slight groan. _Two cut. _She then felt two knives on each of her legs and they dragged across her shin. _Three cuts, four. One more, one more cut is all I need. One more cut is all I need to see you in pain, to see you bleed._ The last point the knife went to was her back. Andrina stiffened and lurched forward to escape the blade, but could not. The blade dug into her back and was dragged across her mark. _Five cuts! Five cuts! You survived without a sound. Now go to sleep so that I may come around._ Andrina bit her lip so hard that she drew blood.

" You survived five cuts this time. I'm impressed, at the same time disappointed. Your butler did not show." Blaire said with a sadistic tone.

:. _Haku! Please come to me. Come to my rescue and set me free!_.:

* * *

" How do we know that she is safe enough to just sit here and do nothing?" Haku asked, his butler façade fading, his protective side showing.

" You said it yourself: She would be okay. Now we wait." Ciel said with indifference.

' _Its not the Young Mistress I'm worried for. It's the person who has her. If __**that**__ gets out all hell with break loose, quite literally._" Haku thought as something stuck him.

" One cut." Haku said.

" What?" Ciel asked.

" If Lady Andrina gets cut five times, something bad will happen. She just got one cut." Haku said.

" What are you talking about?" Ceil asked.

"_**One cut. Two Cut. Three Cuts, Four. One More, One More Cut is all It'll need. One cut is all It'll need, to see her in pain, to see her bleed. Five Cuts! Five Cuts! If she survives without a sound she will go to sleep and let It come around.**_" Haku said.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at Haku as though he was crazy.

" Once again, what are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

" I can not tell you, however, we need to get to the Young Mistress." Haku said while walking away from Ciel and Sebastian to the door.

" How are we going to locate her?" Ciel asked as they walked down stairs.

Haku grinned and turned to Ciel and Sebastain.

" I have ways of locating her." He said with a cock of his head.

" Those would be?"

* * *

'_Fine, I will let you get out this time. They have three chances, therefore three stages. Blue. Black. Red._' Andrina thought as her body dropped to the ground.

_**Stage one: Blue, I would like to dance with you.**_

Andrina lifted her body up and felt her ropes loosen and fall. She straightened up her dress and felt two fans fall into her hands. She looked around and saw that they were walking away from her. She cracked a smile, she didn't think that she would ever crack willingly. She swiftly ran to them and flipped in front of them.

"You can't be here! You lost too much blood!" Blaire said.

Andrina said not a word before she stuck her fans in Blaire's accomplsh's heart.

She laughed as the blood gushed out and sprayed all over the place as he fell to the ground. She took out one of the fans and this one had a heart on it. It was still beating. Andrina removed the heart and squeezed it with in her hands. The blood oozed down her arm tainting her gloves and sleeves. She threw it away and looked at Blaire.

" Your turn…" She said as she ran to him.

Blaire dodged backwards to the way that he and Blake had came.

'_How in the Hell did a girl like her gain the guts to kill?_' Blaire thought as he looked back at Andrina.

She slowly walked to him, her pace calm slow and murderous. She smiled, her blood stained face twisted in a demonic manner. Blaire pulled out his knife that he always carried just in case.

"Don't come any closer! I'll kill you!" He threatened.

"Your words say that, but you're voice and body both say otherwise. Just face it Blaire, you're afraid of me right now. All you have to do is-" She stopped.

She looked down at the sudden pain in her side and saw a knife in it. She smiled as she removed it. It was the one Blaire was holding not too long ago.

_**Stage two Black: Provoke me and I will attack!**_

Andrina ran her hand over the length of the knife, watching as it extended to the length of a Katana. Blaire had now left himself defenseless.

'What the Hell? She's not human!' Blaire thought as Andrina once again advanced towards him.

"What a second Andrina! L-let's talk about this! It was all in good fun!" Blaire said as she started waving the Kanata around.

"All in good fun you say? Then you won't mind if I continue the game. Ne?" She asked as she ran to him and cut his arm, making sure it was deep.

Blaire cried out in pain. Andrina smiled and cut the same spot again.

"Remember your rules: The more you scream the more I'll cut. The less you scream the less I'll cut." Andrina said as she threw him down to the ground.

Blaire whimpered. It was one thing when he had a knife and was cutting the fragile girl. But it was another thing when it was the other way around! Her eyes had even taken a slit appearance for Christ's sake!

* * *

_preview of next chapter_

_"Blaire, Please! Stop it! It hurts!" Six year old Andrina cried as Blaire dragged the kitchen knife across her chest ever so slowly._

_"Oh come on! It doesn't hurt that bad." Blaire said as he added pressure to the knife's path._

_He watched as Andrina's back arched and the tears flowed even more from her eyes. She sniffed and her bottom lip quivered._

_"Please Blaire, stop…" She begged again._

_"No." He said as he drew another design in the caramel skin._

_

* * *

_

Sebastian: hopefully someone will review because you had help from

Haku: Say it and I'll touch you.

Sebastian:*shuts up*


	6. That Girl: Tortured Part 2

INU: Konnichiwa everyone! I am now Updating! But I feel that I have to tell everyone...*grabs a mic* THERE ARE ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY NOW!

Sebastian: Maybe 5 but its going to enter in to the teen chapters.

Audiuce(Ciel and Andrina): BOO!

INU: But there will be a sequel.

Audience: YAY!

INU: BUT The readers have to vote on it. the choices are found on my profile so clicky the buttons. I'm going to end it maybe two moths from now, depending on how many votes happen between now and the end of August. So, before I crash anymore moods, Will someone do the reviews?

Andrina: Kuramasredredrose: Blaire should die, and he will. Are you happy?

Ciel:FireFlies Twinkle: You think Chapter five was scary, well this chapter will blow your mind.

Haku:LoreilDarksky00: *le gasp* You like my young Mistress as a killer? IIE! Where have I gone wrong? And you'll find out what happened in this chappie.

Sebastian:KijoKuroi: INU thanks you. It is now updated, so do not for get the brownies.* Smiles*

INU: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Tobosoo-san

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**_"demonic speech_"**

_past  
_

* * *

Previously:

_Andrina ran her hand over the length of the knife, watching as it extended to the length of a Katana. Blaire had now left himself defenseless._

_'What the Hell? She's not human!' Blaire thought as Andrina once again advanced towards him._

_"What a second Andrina! L-let's talk about this! It was all in good fun!" Blaire said as she started waving the Kanata around._

_"All in good fun you say? Then you won't mind if I continue the game. Ne?" She asked as she ran to him and cut his arm, making sure it was deep._

_Blaire cried out in pain. Andrina smiled and cut the same spot again._

_"Remember your rules: The more you scream the more I'll cut. The less you scream the less I'll cut." Andrina said as she threw him down to the ground._

_Blaire whimpered. It was one thing when he had a knife and was cutting the fragile girl. But it was another thing when it was the other way around! Her eyes had even taken a slit appearance for Christ's sake!_

* * *

That girl: Tortured part 2

"Haku! Tell us where we are going!" Ciel ordered for the hundredth time since they had been walking.

Haku didn't hear, he was too concerned about his Mistress.

"Where's that mutt when you need him?' Haku thought as he rustled through the bushes for the whistle Andrina had hidden.

He felt something cool and pulled out a golden dog whistle. He put it to his lips and blew. A silent whistle went out in the air and Haku dropped it. He smashed it into the ground and seconds later a big dog, the size of half of Ciel(maybe more), came running up to Haku.

" William, Guide us to the Young Miss." Haku ordered.

William sat right on his butt, ignoring Haku.

"William! She may be in danger!" Haku said.

William yawned as though Andrina would come through the bushes in any second.

" Blaire has her." Haku tried.

William's head jumped up. Blaire? He started to growl. He was the one who cause the Seal on the charm bracelet to loosen! He snapped fiercely, his jaws locking with each snap. Haku smiled. Good, now William would lead them to Andrina.

"Young master, I suggest that you climb on Sebastian's or William's back." Haku said.

"Why?"

" we're going o be going at an inhuman pace." Haku said as he picked Ciel up.

"Wh-What are you doing? Release me at once!" Ciel commanded.

Haku obeyed and put Ciel on William. William barked and began running; Ciel holding on to his fur. Haku glared at Sebastian as Sebastian was glare at him. Both seemed to understand before running after William.

'_Young Miss, Please hold on. Please don't go to Red_.' Haku pleading in his head as they all reached beyond the speed of a horse.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaire yelled as Andrina once again sliced his stomach.

"Come now Blaire, If you keep screaming like that, the game's going to get very boring and dull~." Andrina cooed.

Blaire was shaking. She had cut him on his chest at least ten times already. Each cut was longer and deeper than the last; making sure he knew the pain that he had caused her.

"_Blaire, Please! Stop it! It hurts!" Six year old Andrina cried as Blaire dragged the kitchen knife across her chest ever so slowly._

"_Oh come on! It doesn't hurt that bad." Blaire said as he added pressure to the knife's path._

_He watched as Andrina's back arched and the tears flowed even more from her eyes. She sniffed and her bottom lip quivered._

"_Please Blaire, stop…" She begged again._

"_No." He said as he drew another design in the caramel skin._

_He started at the base of her neck this time; enjoying hearing her breath hitch in her throat. He smiled as a new game popped into his head._

"_Say Andrina, what do you say we play a game? I'll cut you with a knife five times. If your keep yelling I'll keep cutting, if you don't, then I'll leave you alone after the fifth cut okay?" Blaire asked._

_Andrina nodded her head, not being able to trust herself to speak. Blaire raised the knife so that the tip was the only thing pressing on her. He pushed it inside and slowly dragged it down. He could see Andrina struggling not to let the faintest nose escape her lips, but as soon as the knife touched the center of her chest, she screamed._

"_STOP IT BLAIRE PLEASE!' She cried._

_The pain was just too much, that and the fact that she was losing a lot of blood no matter how you looked at it. Blaire decided at that moment that no matter what it took, he would break Andrina again and again._

'_That's how it all started hunh?_' Blaire thought as Andrina's eyes became even more slited than before.

Andrina dropped the katana and began to walk around, her body almost not aware anymore.

'_I can't believe I just did that! What's Haku going to think when he finds out!_' Andrina thought as she held her arms close to her body.

What had happened? She knew that she agreed to let it take over, but stage one was a warning! She wasn't supposed to kill that guy! Blaire raised an eyebrow.

'_What's wrong?_' Blaire thought as he silently picked up the Katana.

He got up with silent grunts and somehow made it to his feet. He walked slowly and as quietly as he could to Andrina's backside. Now would be a great time to kill her.

'_Then I'll burn any evidence!_' Blaire thought as he drove the knife into Andrina's scar.

Andrina screamed as loud as her lungs would let her as soon as she felt the cool, unforgiving metal digging into her scar. Blaire snatched it out and watched as Andrina staggered a bit before she fell face first into the ground.

"Check." Blaire said simply as he rolled Andrina over and place the katana to her throat.

"It was fun while it lasted Andrina… Any last words?" Blaire asked.

"_**Final stage Red: Awaken me and I will become something you will dread!**_"Andrina said in a voice that wasn't even her own.

She grabbed Blaire's wrist and threw him to the wall. He hit it so hard that he left an impression and he fell with a thud. Andrina was there in an instant; her knees on his arms. Her eyes were as red as blood and as wild as a crazed person.

'_That's because she is a crazy person!_' Blaire thought as he felt Andrina's hands start to part his mouth.

_Meanwhile_

William pawed at the door, his paws bloody and his muzzle matching. Haku walked up to him and pet William.

"Good boy William." Haku said.

Ciel stared at the duo. What happened back there was humanly impossible… for the both of them!

" _Stop… Take any step closer and we'll kill all of you!" Sin said as he and the other guards stood at ready._

_Haku pouted as his Mistress would have._

"_Come now… William wants his Mistress and if you stop him, you will be the ones dead." Haku said as he removed Ciel front William's back._

"_I'd like to see you or that mutt try!" Sin said._

_Haku smiled._

"_William… Attack! Leave none who would kill you!" Haku said before he and William both broke out into a run._

_William went for the man with the rifle and tore into his neck. He crushed his Adam's apple and ripped it out, blood flying everywhere. Haku on the other hand was having a friendly(Deadly) fight with Sin._

"_I'll ask once and only once… Where is the young miss?" Haku asked as he dodged a punch to the face._

"_Probably in Hell! Blaire is probably chopping her to bits right now!" Sin laughed before he was punched in the gut._

"_Wrong answer." Haku said before he ripped Sin's head clear off, his muscles and blood dripping to the ground._

_He turned to the other guards and he glare. If Haku ever in his life glared and meant it, bad things would happen. And he meant this glare._

" _William! Attack pattern six!"Haku yelled as William came running to him._

_Haku jumped on William's head and shot into the air. As he was taking out his weapons and dodging bullets that glazed him every few seconds, William was on the make of attacking all of the guards legs once. As soon as William bit one, everyone turned their guns to him._

'_If he dies, the Young Miss will never forgive me.' Haku thought before he pulled out two watashi from his back._

_As he landed, he swiftly cut each of the guard's neck, watching as the blood spayed out from their bodies. He cleaned off his swords and pet William as he headed inside of the hideout._

"_Young Master, Sebastian.. I suggest you two pick up the pace or you'll be left behind." Haku said, not even stopping to look back._

Haku kicked open the door and saw Andrina on Blaire. He couldn't quiet see her face, but from the way Blaire was struggling, it couldn't be good.

"Young miss?" Haku asked as he slowly walked in the room.

Andrina heard the voice, but she was unable to recognize it. She focused on the task at hand. She pulled Blaire's lip's apart slowly. That's when Blaire started to struggle.

"_**Come now Blaire! Its not that bad! I haven't even gotten started yet!"**_ It's voice said.

Haku stopped dead in his tracks. IT had gotten out!

"Sebastian… I'm in need of your assistance. Please help me hold down the young miss." Haku said as he turned back to Ciel and Sebastian, a look of fear dancing across his features.

Andrina's face smiled as se felt Blaire's face reach its limits.

"_**Don't think that I'm stopping there!"**_ It said as it pulled harder on his lips.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Blaire yelled as his jaw popped and his cheeks started to split.

Andrina's body pulled, watching as the blood squirted out and the tendons in Blaire's face broke and popped out of place. She laughed. Though it wasn't her normal heart filled laugh. It was much darker. I was that of a murderer or a demonic laugh if possible. Andrina stopped as Blaire stopped screaming. The game was over that quickly was it? She got up and turned to Haku. She walked over to him and slapped him.

" _**Did I not tell you to never let him take her? Do you know he could have killed her? If this happens again I will kill you Haku and your little dog too!**_" it said before Andrina's body walked around to Ciel and Sebastian.

" _**And You two… If you don't protect her either… I'm coming for both of you two… I could care less if your are a demon Sebastian, I'm one also. More powerful than you too. So all four of your watch your step. If something like this should happen, I'll personally see to it that your lives will end."**_ It said before Andrina's eyes closed and she dropped to the ground.

Andrina's eyes opened and she sat up in a bed. Her heart stopped for a second. Where was she? Did Blaire knock her out and sell her? She flipped back the covers and ran to the door. She opened it and ran into a body. Her visible eye dilated and she punched the body, only to have her hand caught.

* * *

_Preview of next chapter_

_**I killed Blaire for you. You're welcome.** It said._

_Andrina frozed. It killed Blaire?_

_'Which way was the part in his hair?' She asked._

_**Why does that matter?**_

_'It may have been his twin brother!' Andrina thought._

_**Right parted.** It said._

_Andrina screamed. She saw Sebastian look at her, but she didn't care. IT had killed the wrong one! IT killed Claire! That was his only family and IT killed him! He was sure to get her now! She screamed louder. She heard the doors open and…_

_"Young Miss what's wrong? Young miss?" Haku said as he neared Andrina slowly._

_"IT KILLED THE WRONG ONE!" She screamed as she grabbed his suit top._

_"What?" Haku asked._

_"IT KILLED THE WRONG ONE!" She screamed again._

_"Young Miss, slow down, you've been bed ridden for a few days. You're not making any sense. The only time when you do that is when you're no-"_

_"IT KILLED CLAIRE, NOT BLAIRE! IT KILLED THE WRONG TWIN!" Andrina screamed again._

_

* * *

Everyone: Please review for the One Hell of a cast!  
_


	7. That Girl: Past revealed

INU: OKay one I would liek to say...I'm sorry for being gone for so long *Bows deeply* But I have a new chapter for everyone if that makes you feel better.

Shioirishitsuji cast: *throws things at INU*

Andrina:Ryle Culler: Thank you very much for loving the story *Smiles*

Ciel:don't-mind-me-i'm-just0stupid:thanku you for enjoying our show. I'm sure you will be pleased with the results.

Haku:p3paula: Thank you very much for comenting. I hope you injoy this story.

Sebastain: Stray wolf of The Night: I surely hope you and your lovely friend like this chapter.

* * *

Last time

_" **Did I not tell you to never let him take her? Do you know he could have killed her? If this happens again I will kill you Haku and your little dog too!**" it said before Andrina's body walked around to Ciel and Sebastian._

_" **And You two… If you don't protect her either… I'm coming for both of you two… I could care less if your are a demon Sebastian, I'm one also. More powerful than you too. So all four of your watch your step. If something like this should happen, I'll personally see to it that your lives will end."** It said before Andrina's eyes closed and she dropped to the ground._

* * *

Andrina's eyes opened and she sat up in a bed. Her heart stopped for a second. Where was she? Did Blaire knock her out and sell her? She flipped back the covers and ran to the door. She opened it and ran into a body. Her visible eye dialated and she punched the body, only to have her hand caught.

"You are finally awake Young Miss. Haku was really starting to be worried." Sebastian said as he smiled.

Andrina looked up at Sebastian and it took her awhile to process who he was.

'_that's right… I'm at the Phantomhive estate_.' Andrina said as she let her arm go limp.

What had happened? She remembered going to black, but everything else was a hazy mess

_**I killed Blaire for you. You're welcome.**_ It said.

Andrina frozed. It killed Blaire?

'Which way was the part in his hair?' She asked.

_**Why does that matter?**_

'It may have been his twin brother!' Andrina thought.

_**Right parted.**_ It said.

Andrina screamed. She saw Sebastian look at her, but she didn't care. IT had killed the wrong one! IT killed Claire! That was his only family and IT killed him! He was sure to get her now! She screamed louder. She heard the doors open and…

"Young Miss what's wrong? Young miss?" Haku said as he neared Andrina slowly.

"IT KILLED THE WRONG ONE!" She screamed as she grabbed his suit top.

"What?" Haku asked.

"IT KILLED THE WRONG ONE!" She screamed again.

"Young Miss, slow down, you've been bed ridden for a few days. You're not making any sense. The only time when you do that is when you're no-"

"IT KILLED CLAIRE, NOT BLAIRE! IT KILLED THE WRONG TWIN!" Andrina screamed again.

This time she had tears running down her face. Her throat was starting to hurt, but at the moment she didn't care. Her nightmare was getting worse and worse by the second. Sooner or Later Blaire was going to find his younger brother dead and know that she did it. His plan to kill her would multiply tenfold. Haku's eyes widened. The wrong twin? He…She…It…

_'Oh dear. Young Miss. Gomen nasai.'_ Haku thought as he pressed Andrina in her 'knockout' points.

She calmed down before her eyes slid close. She fell limp against him.

"Sebastian-san, I need to have a talk with you and the Young Master. It's about Blaire and why Andrina had gotten like that. Please go to his study, I'll be there as soon as I put Andrina back to bed." Haku said as he picked Andrina up.

He heard the door open and close. He sighed and put Andrina in the bed.

'So much for a little one, ne? Don't worry, as your guardian, I'll protect you.' Haku thought as he pat her hair.

He smiled as he saw her stir. That was right, he wasn't supposed to touch her for so long.

"Goodbye Young Miss." Haku said as he walked out of the room.

He closed the door and proceeded to walk down the hallway. It had been a while, since he'd told someone. In fact it was against her orders to tell anyone. But, they needed to be told. She was going through so much right now. He knocked on Ciel's door.

"Enter."

The Young Earl's voice reached his ears. He opened the door and abandoned all Butler mindsets, now in the form of her guardian.

"Haku, Sebastian tells me that you would like to farther elaborate on this Blaire character?" Ceil said.

"Yes, that is correct." Haku said.

"Yes, then proceed." Ciel said motioning for Haku to start.

"The Youn…As you know I found Andrina when she was seven. I had been watching her since she was six. As she said before, she ran away at first, in fact she ran pass me. That triggered something in my mind to follow her, so I did. She was cornered by six guys and among them was Blaire. She knocked out the other five, but Blaire came behind her with a stick and knocked her out. He picked her up and ran to his house, which wasn't too far from there. I followed him, something was nagging me. The first few months were nice to her, but I think she tripped and got tea on him in front of his bethrothed. I saw a look in his eye and saw that it was-"

"Going to change?" Andrina's voice asked as she walked in.

"Young Miss, you sh-"

"Be in bed? You know I don't like you telling the story without me. Plus, I'm hard to knock out." Andrina said as she slid along the wall and sat in a chair.

She looked horrible. Her body looked fragile in its current state.

"Do you want to tell them the rest or should I?" Andrina asked.

"I would rather hear it from the horse's mouth Andrina." Ceil said.

"Both of us are the horse Ciel. Which one?" She asked.

"You." Ciel said.

"Good thing too, I still remember it like it was yesterday." Andrina said,

"_I'm so sorry Blaire! I didn't mean to!" Andrina said as she picked up the tea set once more._

_Blaire just looked at her and smiled._

"_Its fine Andrina, really it is. Just try to be more careful in the future." Blaire said as he walked out of the room._

'_I hope he isn't mad at me. I didn't mean to.' Andrina thought as she walked into the kitchen._

_She put everything away, but she felt as thought someone was watching her. She stopped for a second and grabbed her favorite knife and held it in her hand._

"_Look, whomever you are, Master Blaire isn't going to like you being here. The kitchen is off limits!" Andrina said as she turned around._

"_Aw my brother's pet is trying to intimidate me. How cute!" Blaire said as he hugged her._

_Or whom she thought was Blaire…. Was it?_

"_HUnh?' Andrina asked._

_Blaire looked at her and pouted. This made Andrina's eyes widen. Blaire, pouted?_

"_HAhaha. You look so scared. No need to worry. I'm not Blaire gone crazy. I'm his twin brother Claire." He said._

_This only confused poor six year old Andrina even farther. Blaire had a twin? Why wasn't she aware of this until now?_

"_Well, it is very nice to meet you Claire. I hope that we may become friends as Blaire and I have." Andrina said with a smile._

"_Yes, I wish for that to happen too. But I wouldn't be calling you two friends at the moment. He's extremely upset with you." Claire said._

_Andrina's smile dropped a fraction._

"_I know. I didn't mean to spill tea on him, I tripped on the rug." Andrina said._

"_Well, your best bet is to stay away from him for awhile. I'll do my best to cool him off okay?" Claire said._

" _Yes, I would like that and I will be grateful for that." Andrina said._

"_Okay, I must make haste lest my brother catches us. See you later." He said as he walked out of the kitchen._

_Andrina smiled and went to making more tea. By the time she was done, she felt a presence there. She turned back and saw Blaire. Or was it Claire?_

"_I see you made more tea. May I get a cup now?" Blaire asked._

_There was no way she could mix up their voices. Andrina nodded and poured a cup for him. She walked over to him and handed it to him with a smile on her face. He took the come from her and took a sip._

"_Earl Grey is it? You only make this when you're apologizing." Blaire said._

_In truth she was._

"_Yes, I'm sorry for spill the other batch on you Blaire." Andrina said, offering a close eyed smile._

_She suddenly felt hot liquid being poured on her head. She flinched and let out a small whimper._

"_Ouch!" She said as she opened her eyes with tears threathening to fall._

"_Come now its only fair." Blaire said as he walked over to the sink._

_He dropped the porcelain and Andrina could tell that it was going to need replacing or fixing._

'_I gues so.' Andrina thought as she smiled back at him when he turned around to face her._

_Blaire smield back and walked to her. He held out his hand._

"_Anna, may I use the knife for a second?" He asked._

_Andrina's eyes widened. Since when had he ever called her Anna? Never. This was a first. It couldn't be a good thing. She none of the less handed him the knife. She watched him study it with fascination fixed on his face._

"_Anna, has this knife been sharpened recently?" He asked._

"_Yes, I just did it this morning. Why would yo-"_

_The sound of ripping fabric halted her sentence. She looked down and saw that the front of her shirt was ripped wide open and she had a slight cut on her chest. It wasn't bleeding,but ut did sting._

"_I was just wondering how sharp it was." Blaire said at her look._

"_Oh, then may I have it back? I need to pre-"_

_She was cut off yet again, but this time it was Pain's fault. He had cut her with the knife this time._

"_Bl-blaire, what are you doing?" She asked._

"_You broke two rules that I gave you and you should be punished."_

"_May I be as so bold as to ask which did I break?" She asked._

" _Never embarrass me." He said as he put the knife in her skin._

_She whimpered and struggled against the pain._

"_Two: Never speak to anyone without my permission." He said as he dragged the knife across her chest._

"_AHHH!" She screamed with tears leaking from her eyes._

"_Scream all you want, no one will come. I've made sure of that." Blaire said._

_Andrina shook and backed away from Blaire. She didn't get every far because his one step took about three of her's. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back._

"_Blaire, let go, please." Andrina begged._

_Blaire laughed._

"_I think not." He said as he turned her around._

_He ripped the back off and saw her scar._

"_I've always wondered why you always wanted your back covered." Blaire said as he put the knife at the start of her scar._

_Andrina shook her head as she tried to get out of his hold. Blaire pushed in and began to slowly pull it down her scar. She screamed. It was pained and broken._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH! CLAIRE PLEASE STOP HIM! CLAIRE PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! IT HURTS!" She screamed._

_Blaire sneered as he ripped the knife down the rest of the way. He turned her back towards him and seemed to glare._

"_No use screaming for him Anna. He's not coming." Blaire said as he started at the middle of her chest to cut her._

"_Blaire, Please! Stop it! It hurts!" Andrina cried as Blaire dragged the kitchen knife across her chest ever so slowly._

"_Oh come on! It doesn't hurt that bad." Blaire said as he added pressure to the knife's path._

_He watched as Andrina's back arched and the tears flowed even more from her eyes. She sniffed and her bottom lip quivered._

"_Please Blaire, stop…" She begged again._

"_No." He said as he drew another design in the caramel skin._

_He started at the base of her neck this time; enjoying hearing her breath hitch in her throat. He smiled as a new game popped into his head._

"_Say Andrina, what do you say we play a game? I'll cut you with a knife five times. If your keep yelling I'll keep cutting, if you don't, then I'll leave you alone after the fifth cut okay?" Blaire asked._

_Andrina nodded her head, not being able to trust herself to speak. Blaire raised the knife so that the tip was the only thing pressing on her. He pushed it inside and slowly dragged it down. He could see Andrina struggling not to let the faintest nose escape her lips, but as soon as the knife touched the center of her chest, she screamed._

"_STOP IT BLAIRE PLEASE!' She cried._

_The pain was just too much, that and the fact that she was losing a lot of blood no matter how you looked at it. Blaire decided at that moment that no matter what it took, he would break Andrina again and again. The opening of the kitchen door went unnoticed by the duo. He was going to cut her once more before a voice stopped him._

"_Blaire what are you doing?" Claire asked as he ran to his brother._

"_Why are you interfering?" He screamed as Claire pulled him back, away from Andrina._

_She fell to her knees and shook._

"_Why are you standing there Andrina? RUN!" Claire screamed._

_Andrina nodded and stood on wobbly legs. She took a deep breath and ignored, well tried to ignore her aching body. With a burst of adrenaline, she ran passed the twins, out the kitchen door that led to the outside world. She was able to move a couple of meters away before she dropped face first into the ground. She couldn't move anymore and it was only a matter of time before Blaire found her again and took her back. She heard footsteps and smiled. That was quick. She held a hand on her shoulder. It was bigger than Blaire's and was warmer. The touch was gentle._

"_Young Miss? Do you wish for me to take you away from here?" The voice._

_Andrina nodded stiffly. She had been naïve to trust Blaire, so why not trust him?_

"_Yes, I wo..would…like..that." She said before she succumbed to the darkness._

"Heehee. And ever since Haku as been by me. Never leaving my side." Andrina said as she wiped the sweat beginning to form of her forehead.

' _She's been talking for two hours straight. I thought by now she would have asked me to take over so she could rest.'_ Haku thought as he watched Andrina's eyes start to dull.

"Young Miss, would you like to rest now?" Haku asked.

"Iie, I'm fine." Andrina said as her head gently lolled forward.

"I suggest you rest Anna. It would be best for your body." A voice said.

Everyone's eyes slid to the front of the study and saw a man with Andrina's facial features, but a more masculine tint to it.

"What's baby doing here from his Mother?" Andrina asked scornfully.

"William came and got me from my work." Lucas said as he walked in and stood infront of Andrina.

Andrina looked to her large dog and nearly glared at him. Why would he go get her brother? She felt Lucas grab her chin and make her look up at him.

" You're exhausted baby sister, you must rest." He said.

"I will not." She said.

Lucas sighed. She was more like Mother than she thought. He looked towards Haku and nodded at him.

"Gomen Nasai young Miss." Haku said before he grabbed her and held her arms down.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked as she struggles against Haku's hold.

"Its for your own good." Lucas said as he pried her mouth open.

Normally Andrina would have snapped her mouth back down to bite him, but she barely had the strength to fight back. She felt something being place in her mouth and then her mouth being clamped shut. When she tried to spit it out, her mouth was covered. Still she refused to swallow it. Then her nose was closed to seal off any air to fill her lungs. She didn't want to suffocate over something as silly as this so she swallowed the substance. The grab on her body loosened. Andrina leaned on the chair's back and closed her eyes. They just felt so heavy. Her head turned to the side and with that she was gone to the waking world.

* * *

_INU: Whoa. I think that this was my longest chapter..._

_Everyone: No, next one._

_INU:O.O well anyway._

_Everyone: Please review!_

_The master-butler duo glanced at one another as they words graced their ears. They began to walks forward, making their way through the crowd. It seemed everyone had the same opinion, surprise that Andrina did what she had done. 'What could she have done?' Ciel pondered before the smell of blood filled his nose and he arrived to the sight. That was be, if it could be called a body. There were a few limbs missing and the head look to be cut in half. He could see the brain resting inside what used to be the digestive system. The Large intestine was connected to the small one and they were connected to the lungs, which had the heart in one side and both kidneys in the other. All of this was wrapped around the brain. A body made its way by Ciel and Sebastian. "Hmm, it is Dubois-san's body." The owner's voice was laced with a flat surprise. When Ciel looked to him, his face held a skeptical look._

_"Does Andrina personally know her?" The young Earl questioned._

_"Their families are close rivals, "He started automatically before he stopped and looked at Ciel, "Surely you do not think that Hime-sama did this?"_

_The Earl smiled, "Actually, yes I do. I now believe she had a motive and her sanity is questionable."_


End file.
